In integrated circuit (IC) fabrication, deposition and etching techniques are used for forming patterns of materials, such as for forming metal lines embedded in dielectric layers. Some patterning schemes involve the use of spacers that enable precise patterning and formation of small-scale features. Spacers are formed on a substrate, such that they are separated by defined distances (typically determined by previous patterning), and are used as masks for patterning of underlying layers. The materials of spacers and of surrounding layers are selected to have appropriate etch selectivity that would enable both formation of spacers, and patterning of underlying layers. After the patterning is completed, the spacers are removed by etching, and are not part of the final fabricated semiconductor device.
Spacers are used for patterning in a variety of applications, including formation of dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), patterning fins in fin field effect transistors (finFETs), and in back end of line (BEOL) processing.